Hawkgirl
Director Character/ Cast Reason For Casting * Hawkgirl/ Shayera Hol As Jessica Biel- shayera is worrior and tough one too so one actress come in mind that is Jessica Biel who win couples of award Nominations and she's good in action too Notably movies and TV show: Blade: Trinity (2004) Stealth (2005) Total Recall (2012) * Hawkman/Katar Hol As Stephen Amell- stephen is not famouse in any movies but his very famouse in arrowvers and he have the physic and acting chop for hawkman aka katar hall Notably movies and TV show: Arrow (TV series) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) * Adam Strange As Chris Pratt- He's great actor, he's funny and he can do action. he become poplaur after he join the MCU. In MCU he already did a sapce guy so it would easy for him do it again as adam strange. Notably movies and TV show: Star-Lord (MCU) Jurassic World (2015) Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) The Magnificent Seven (2016) * Onimar Synn As Ron Perlman- A Golden Globe Award winner for Hellboy Ron is the right person for motion capture villain and he also have that deep voice too Notably movies and TV show: Hellboy franchise Sons of Anarchy (TV series) * Blackfire/Princess Komand'r As Sophie Turner- A Primetime Emmy Award nomination for the Outstanding Supporting Actress in Game of Thrones and when i saw Dark Phoenix movie of her's i find my Blackfire Notably movies and TV show: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) Dark Phoenix (2019) Game of Thrones (TV series) * Paran Dul As Grace Park- Grace is great actress and Hawaii Five-0 prove that Notably movies and TV show: Hawaii Five-0 (TV series) Battlestar Galactica ( TV series) * Hro Talak As Jai Courtney- Jai isn't unfamiler dc movies. he prevously play Captain Boomerang and that was the worse casting ever but as actor jai isn't a bad actor so i give him another chance Notably movies and TV show: Suicide Squad (2016) Jack Reacher (2012) Terminator Genisys (2015) * Thal Provis As Anthony Hopkins- Anthony won countless award and he already play the role of a king before so this role is perfect for him Notably movies and TV show: Thor franchise * Sardath As Ben Kingsley Notably movies and TV show: Self/less (2015) Shutter Island (2010) * Paran Katar As Kurt Russell- Notably movies and TV show: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) Poseidon (2006) Sky High (2005) * Mythus As Jeff Bridges Notably movies and TV show: Tron: Legacy (2010) The Giver (2014) Iron Man (2008) * Delaken As Josh Segarra Notably movies and TV show: Arrow (TV series) Plot on the planet Thanagar, Shayera Hol and her Commander Katar Hol are the best Thanagarian military force member. During a mission; they find some rogue group of Rannians. Delaken; the leader of the group transported Shayera Hol and Katar Hol's adopted homeworld of Thanagar into the Rann system in the hope of creating a dictatorship. However, Thanagar's new location caused the orbit of Rann to become unstable, and the planet crashed into the system's sun. The surviving Thanagarians and Rannians now all live on Rann, and tensions are high between the two groups, as each blames the other for their predicament. Aware that war could erupt at any time, Shayera Hol and Katar Hol goes to look for Adam Strange, in preventing a war. Meanwhile, green lantern john stewart go to Rann to investigate, finding Onimar Synn and engaging in a battle, with Onimar Synn escaping through a drop ship. He then find hundreds of bodies buried underground, supplying Onimar Synn with energy, where hal jordan shows up. from the help from hal jordan, john stewart survive the battle and escape to find hawkgirl and hawkman. When Strange and the Hawks arrive on Rann, they are shocked to see that the war has already begun. They form a team, including the Thanagarian and the Tamaranean Princess Blackfire and green lanterns. It becomes clear that all factions have a common enemy: Onimar Synn. and rogue group of Rannians and their leader Delaken work for the With Onimar Synn. Onimar Synn need body to feed enegry so Delaken plan this war so in end he can be the hero but his plan fail when adam join force with Thanagarian and the Tamaranean Princess Blackfire and green lanterns. with the help of green lanterns, blackfire and Strange hawkgirl and hawkman's team manages to cut Synn into seven pieces, and each piece is inserted into a separate star to prevent him from reforming. Seeing a chance to seize power, Blackfire betrays the group with the help of other thanagar poilice , killing Hawkmen in the process. shayera in rage fight with blackfire... their fight take them to earth where hawkgirl got injured and a young girl help her. Shayera was surprise and happy to see earthling helping her. blackfire was defeated and john come to earth to take blackfire to Oa to prison. Post Credits Scene shayera was to weak to go back home and so john stewart and hal jorden take her to watchtower so she can get treatment and introduce her to Justice League Scenes That Need To Be In Movies Trivia * Storyline inspired by 2005 "Rann–Thanagar War"